Monarchy of Lourenne
The Monarchy of Lourenne, commonly referred to as the Lourennais monarchy is the hereditary constitutional monarchy of Lourenne. The incumbent, Louis V , holds the full title : (By the Grace of God, His Royal Majesty, from the House of Orléans-Vasser-DeChambeau, Emperor of Canrille, Monarch of Lourenne, King of Alduria, King of the Rildanorians, King of Kanjor, Prince of Hutori, Prince of Alvium, Grand Duke of Silliers, Duke of Meriath, Duke of Audierne, Count of Valois, Baron of the Villayns, Commander of the Royal Armed Forces, Defender of the Constitution and the Realm). ''The throne of Lourenne is held by the House of Orléans-Vasser-DeChambeau. Creation The Lourennais Monarchy was founded in 4427 when the Lourennais Republic was constitutionally removed in favor of a parliamentary, constitutional monarchy. The monarchy proposed by the Lourennais Royal Assembly included two of the most powerful families in Lourenne being in power. The Houses at that time were the House of Orléans and the House of DeChambeau. Both Houses were united when Isabelle Orléans and Landry DeChambeau were married through the Aurorian Patriarchal Church. Merge with Other Houses After the establishment of the monarchy in Lourenne, Queen Isabelle and King Landry had 3 children. Hutori/Main Line The heir, Herbert I married Princess Victoria of House Steuart-Carmichael of Luthori and Hutori. This line of the Lourennais monarchy is the current line on the throne. The descendants of Herbert and Victoria have the title ''"Prince/Princess of Hutori". (see Canrille) Indralan Line The second born from the king and queen, Princess Louise-Marie, married Indralan noble Prince Haoyang. This line would connect the Lourennais and Indralan noble families, however, this line ended in 4550. Kazulian Line The final child from King Landry and Queen Isabelle was Prince Henri Guillaume. Prince Henri, in 4456, married Princess Ruth of the Kazulian Royal House of Rongstad. The Kazulian Branch of the Lourennais Monarchy still exists today. The head of the family in Kazulia is Henri III and the youngest member is Alexander III. The Kazulian line bares the surname of Orléans-DeChambeau-Rongstad Kanjorian Line In 4538, Éléonore I, married the Lourennais Prince Auguste d'Orléans-Vasser-DeChambeau, the brother of King Philippe of Lourenne, to unify Kanjor and Lourenne through its royals. In the same year, both Kanjor and Lourenne signed the Treaty of LaCourrone, which signified that the descendants of Éléanore and Auguste would bare the surname of Orléans-Vasser-Deux-Rivières through the male line. As of 4525, the Duke of Bellevue, Georges Nicholas d'Orléans-Vasser-Deux-Rivières is currently the only legitimate heir to the throne of Kanjor as stated by Kanjori and Lourennais law. He is currently residing in Lourenne waiting to take back his throne in Kanjor. Canrille The first born and heiress to the Lourennais throne after Herbert I was Catherine I. Catherine, although only recognized as Monarch of Lourenne, married Francois III of the House of Orléans-Vasser who was the heir to the claims of that house at the time. Upon their marriage, Francois' claims as King of Alduria, Kanjor, and Rildanor passed onto his children with Catherine who's descendants are on the throne of Lourenne. Upon their marriage, the official house for both Lourenne and Canrille is the The House of Orléans-Vasser-DeChambeau.The current queen of Lourenne, Catherine II, is now the recognized monarch of Lourenne, Rildanor, Alduria, and Kanjor also known as Canrille. List of MonarchsCategory:Monarchy of Lourenne Category:Monarchy of Lourenne Category:Government and politics of Lourenne Category:Monarchy